Conquering For Peace/Shinzui and Shiguma
Two days have passed since the meeting of the conquerors. As the duos travelled across the lands, they have been expecting a letter and a special item along with it, that possess the information on the three locations they must conquer and any missions along with it. As the two shinobi were walking a hawk, with the SAISEI emblem imprinted on its stomach. The hawk screeched catching their attention coming down to give them the required items. The letter stated: Next to the letter were two necklaces each having a different name, Shinzui and Shiguma. Shiguma smiled, after reading the letter. "I'm glad we got the lowest population, but the most searching. How about I get to do the conquering and you do the finding the claws eh, Shinzui?" He asked, putting on his necklace, and adjusting his shirt to do get it on properly. Within himself he spoke, "Alright, Hephaestus, you'll be the main one of the group that I use today during battle. You others, I shall use you if I need assistance." Hephaestus spoke. "Alright Shigu-Sama." Zeus groaned. '"How come I never get to be the main one you use for battle?"'' Shiguma spoke within once more. "Because, shockingly, you have the most destructive power within the group next to tartarus." He waited for Shinzui's answer. "Hee hee" Shinzui smiled, "Kairo is most generous to let us have a easy mission, so I am counting on you, Shigu to protect me," Shinzui spoke as he examined the necklace, "The necklace material is expensive, we can always trade this beauty to gain as many materials as we want. The overall cost of the necklace in the underground would be enough for us to buy a country or two" Shinzui spoke. Luckily for them, they were sailing on Kaizoku Sea just off the coast of Moon Village, "What say, we make it quick ? If we go slow, the mission might take us ten days." Shinzui then wore the necklace which scanned his lifeforce and activated its powers, this was a mechanism which made sure that only he could wear the necklace, A small maiden was engraved on his necklace, "Ah, Virgo of the Zodiac Twelve eh ?" Shinzui laughed, while using the in-built transmitter to contact Kairo, "Dr. Kairo, we got your message and are moving steadily to the target, tahnks for taking it easy on me." Shiguma's did the same. "You are quite right." He said. "How about some deception, eh?" He said. Upon saying this, he made several handsign, to summon his signature beast of the sages. "Alright, Hephaestus. I need you to go to the center of that village. Smash one building, and let the forces attack you. They'll use water, likely and it wont hurt. Absorb the fire attacks. Try to smash a few more buildings after a few minutes. I will come and act as if I am saving the village from you." He directed, as he watched the small sized beast run into the villae and expand in size once it reached the center. Shinzui transformed into an old monk and sent letters to the rulers of the three countries, "Evil Spirits have governed this land, the land will tonight, perish tonight. I don't wan to let it happen, I can ward of the Evil Spirits with a few resources, I need your co-operation, meet us in "Monk Cave" this Evening." Hoping the rulers would arrive, he told Shiguma to start his actions but on a lower scale. "No, He is only smashing a few buildings to intimidate them." He says. Buildings only Hephaestus. He said. Hephaestus swiped his hand and knocked roof off if a building. As evening came, Shinzui had prepared an huge bonfire required for the ritual. Is invitations accepted, the Kings had arrived quickly to a location chosen by Shinzui. "Hello ! I am sorry for asking you nobles to come here, but the darkness as reached its peak. Do not fear for I have completed the ritual but I sort of lack ingredients,namely the claw of a rare Blue Wolf and the special Clouds from the Sky Land. Without them I cannot continue the ritual." Shinzui spoke slowly with a voice that matched his monk transformation. Suddenly their was a small earthquake near the coast of the Land of Claw which in turn had the sea roaring towards the uninhabited inland. "Alas, the Evil as been moving quick," Shinzui cried, chanting a mantra while fanning the flames. The King immediately ordered his men to search for the ingredients while ordering the military to engage the beasts and help evacuate civilians from the land. Hephaestus laughed as he swiped his arms repeatedly knocking the foundation and roofs of buildings. The damage was great, but not too much where it couldn't be rebuilt with ease. Shiguma smiled, waiting for the leaders to find the ingredients so he could dispose of them. Several men appeared with a box in their hands, giving it to the king. "Here you go my lord." they said heading back to battle before their country was trampled. The king spoke,"Such a terrible day, first my daughter has become gravely ill and now this, this beast where could it have come from" the king took a moment to survey the old man, not recognizing him, he began to wonder. "My dear sir, I know you wish for nothing but the best but I haven't ever seen you before, may I ask where you are from. he said not trusting a word the old monk said. Shiguma at that moment, just laughed at he watched Hepshaetus swipe his hand and send a doing doing about 35 backflips before it landed. "Shinzui really should hurry." "Oh my, doubting me, time to put my wasted disguise skills to work," Shinzui thought, as he took the treasures from the guards, "Thank you, you have made job easier for me and for your kingdom. Now time to exterminate these demons." The old monk then looked weakly at the King at his question, "I wish to not leave you under doubts of my actions, I was born in a town far in the west. Since I was young, I was trained to deal with demons,spirits and the afterlife. I travel from kingdom to kingdom in search of people who require my service. Ofcourse it is a difficult task, that;s why I am usually accompanied by my most trusted disciple who had experience with ninjutsu. I was passing by the waters when I could smell evil trying to erupt from underwater towards the three lands known for the most purest of hearts." Shinzui spoke he then closed his eyes concentrating on the bonfire and chanting a mantra, the earth in front of him rose up and ate the treasures. "The ritual is complete" Shinzui said to the King as he slowly gave a pre-planned eye signal to Shiguma to execute part-2. Shinzui then looked at the sky which suddenly was covered with black clouds and from which came thunder,lightning and rain. "The water from the holy rain will scare away the evil, but however because of teh sight for the holy storm, the rampages created by the demons will increase before beginning to slowly go down." The monk then knelt down meditating. Hephaestus seemingly hit a building so hard, that it remained intact and flew to the outskirts of the village. Then as the rain came Shiguma had him slowly disappear back into the seal that he can from. Shiguma smiled, and ran into he gave. "High Monk, the beast has just been dealt with." He said, whilst bowing.